


new horizons

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [111]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Body Worship, Bukkake, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Despite her many years, there are plenty of things Nyx is yet to try. You're lucky enough to be the one she explores these things with.
Relationships: Nyx/Reader
Series: Commissions [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 8





	new horizons

You can tell Nyx is a bit nervous. Frozen in time, and wise beyond her years she may be, but she is still out of her element with this. She has already stripped down, and is looking at you expectantly. It’s obvious that her nerves are a bit high right now, despite how thrilled she was to plan all of this with you. It’s very new to her, even after all the things she’s experienced in her time. In truth, you’ve been full of surprises for Nyx. The mage thought she had seen much of what the world had to offer, but you have shown her that there is still plenty left to see.

Given what is on the agenda for the night, you know that easing her into this would be the best choice. You can’t help letting your gaze linger on her perfect body, completely gorgeous as she stands before you. She’s blushing, even now, which you can’t help finding adorable. Even after her many years, standing naked before you is still enough to get her blood rising a bit. It’s cute, an added appeal to her that most would not expect. 

“You’re sure you’re ready for all of this, yes?” you ask, confirming once more everything the two of you have discussed. You know Nyx isn’t likely to back down, but you have the constant reminder of what the two of you have planned causing quite a bit of urgency as your bladder cries out for relief.

“Of course I am,” she says, crossing her arms. “I’ve… I’ve been looking forward to it, I’m just a bit nervous.”

“I can tell, but you don’t need to worry so much,” you answer, closing the gap between you. You plan on easing her into this, so, to that end, you lean in. You press your lips to hers, shocking her with a kiss. You can tell she expected things to be starting right off the bat, but you know this will go far better if you take your time. She melts into the kiss quickly, pressing her body in against yours. You embrace her then, pulling her in even closer. You love the heat of her, how tiny she feels in your arms, and you know you’ll never get enough of that.

For several moments, the two of you are locked together. You press your tongue into her, kissing as deeply as you can manage, leaving her to whimper into the kiss. As you kiss her, you reach your hands down, grabbing hold of her ass. She squeaks as you squeeze her, but muffled as she is by your mouth, that only adds to the pleasure you derive from her. She can feel you getting harder, but you’re not going to give in to temptation yet. Nyx might expect that, but today is all about pushing past her expectations, is it not?

With that in mind, you pull back. The look on her face is obvious, she thinks you’re going to be moving things along right then and there, but instead, you drop down onto your knees. 

“You’re so lovely, Nyx,” you say, gazing up at her. Given the age her body was frozen, she’s still fairly short even when you’re on your knees. You can look up at her, but your head is right around her chest. As you gaze up at her, you lift your hands, placing them on her toned stomach.

Seeing her in those mage’s robes so often has always left you with desire to feel her, to touch her, and you have yet to fully satisfy that urge. No matter how many times you get to touch her, you don’t think it will ever be enough. Now, you want to really appreciate her body, and let her know just how lovely she is. Nyx is gorgeous, from top to bottom, and letting her know that only seems right.

“I never get enough of you, you know that?” you murmur, leaning in, pressing your lips to one of her nipples. You kiss her, brushing your lips over it, before moving on. You venture a bit lower, kissing all along her body as you praise her. No matter how badly your body might cry out for relief, you are eager to spend as much time as you can preparing Nyx, making sure she is ready for this. “Such a perfect body, so beautiful.”

“That’s… that’s too much,” Nyx murmurs back, fidgeting as you explore her body. You know she gets a bit shy when you go on about her like this, but you also know just how much she enjoys it. “But… don’t stop, please.”

“I never want to,” you answer, and her blush deepens at your words. She can never handle this, but that is exactly why you do it. It works wonders to prepare her, and you know this will ease her nerves, too. She is eager to get things started, of course, but you want her to enjoy this as much as you plan to. It wouldn’t be fair if she didn’t love every second of this, and the more prepared she is, the more likely she is to be relaxed and ready.

“I love you,” she says, as you continue exploring her body.

“I love you too, Nyx, and I would gladly worship your body for as long as you’d let me,” you answer, now moving down between her legs. You kiss your way along her thighs, and she can’t help but tremble at the feeling of your breath on her skin, your lips brushing along her body… it’s all too much, and you can tell it’s working wonders for her arousal. But, you have to move on eventually. When you finally stand, looking back down at her, Nyx is looking up at you with desire painted across her face.

“I… I need you,” she says, gazing up at you. You shift then, bringing her over to the bed and taking a seat beside her. 

“Be patient, Nyx,” you say, leaning in to kiss her once more. As you press your way into her, exploring her mouth with your tongue, you reach down, pressing your hand in between her legs. It’s easy to get her to spread them, just a gentle push and they are open for you. Then, you can press in between them. You slowly work your way to her cunt, letting your fingertips trail along her thigh, until you’re gently probing at her entrance. She moans into the kiss, letting herself melt in against you.

You press inside of her then, working your finger within the warmth of her cunt. She moans, into the kiss, but she is making moves of her own, as well. She reaches down, taking hold of your cock with one hand. Nothing could compare to her slender hands, so small and soft, as they take hold of your cock, especially as she begins pumping up and down your length.   
For a moment, the two of you are locked in your kiss, doing nothing but seeking out the others’ pleasure. It is a moment you would love to stretch out, to make last a lifetime, and it would seem Nyx feels the same way. She doesn’t slow or stop, and neither do you, each working to push the other to the very limit. Eventually, you are forced to break the kiss, pulling back from Nyx, but after both of you work to catch your breath, you are leaning in once more.

Nothing could tear the two of you apart, at least, nothing short of the inevitable edge you both rush towards. This is all part of the plan, however. You can think of no better way to start things out, but you refuse to be the one to come first. Instead, you redouble your efforts, pressing your finger deeper into Nyx. You begin hooking your finger within her, ramping up the pleasure she feels with each passing second. You know she can’t handle this, but you keep pushing and pushing, wanting to get her off before you move things along.

Sure enough, with an expert’s touch, the mage doesn’t stand a chance. She is crying out for you, breaking away from the kiss as she tips her head back in ecstasy. She is completely lost in her pleasure, so much so that she releases your cock, but that plays perfectly into your plans. With how hard you are now, it doesn’t matter how badly you need to piss. Your body would simply not allow it.

To that end, you stand, and Nyx hardly registers what you’re doing until you’re jacking yourself off, pumping your hand up and down your length as you gaze down at her. She knows what is coming, considering she helped plan this, but it still seems to take her by surprise when you finally tip over the edge. You come, letting your seed splatter onto her face before shifting your aim down, letting some of it fall on her chest as well. It seems to add to the pleasure she feels, leaving her gasping out as the warmth of your come covers her. That’s not all that the two of you have planned, however, and as soon as you feel able, you begin to relax.

For some time now, you’ve been struggling against your bladder. You did your best to pace yourself, never letting the feelings get too intense as you focused on Nyx’s pleasure, but this is the biggest part of what you’ve planned for the night. Lately, Nyx has been more and more curious about expanding her horizons, so you let her in on this fantasy that you have. You wanted to piss on her, to see her lovely body covered in your urine, and she was surprisingly receptive to the idea.

Now, you help guide her down, off of the bed. In no time you have her on her knees before you, looking up at you as you relax enough to finally do what you’ve planned all evening. It’s difficult at first, even after all this planning, to let go and piss on your lover. But once you’ve started, there’s no way you could ever turn back.

You sigh, as relief finally begins to wash over you. You don’t dare look away from the sight that unfolds before you, however. Nyx is on her feet, eyes closed, dutifully taking on every drop of piss you aim in her direction. Given how long you’ve been struggling against your need for relief, it is quite the amount you are unloading on her.

At first, she gasps out in shock, completely surprised by the flood of warmth that splatters off of her, running down her body as you continue to drench her. Every bit of this is overwhelming to her, but she doesn’t flinch. She may whimper, she may gasp, but she never once flinches.

It would seem Nyx is loving this just as much as you’d hoped, perhaps because of how quickly she was already approaching her limit once more. This is enough to tip her right over that edge once more, before your stream begins to weaken.

While it might have only lasted for a moment, it felt like an eternity with her beneath you, slowly opening her eyes as you adjust your aim down. The longer you pee on her, the closer Nyx seems to come to her climax. In the end, just before you are fully spent, you bring your aim back up to her face finishing her off. She cries out just as you come to an end, with nothing left to release upon her. You can’t help admiring her, she took every bit of what you had for her and even looks like she’s ready for more.

Safe to say, but she enjoyed this just as much as you did. If she was gorgeous before, being soaked in your piss has only served to enhance her beauty now. In a way, it makes her feel so much closer to you, now that she’s felt something this intimate, this personal, from you.

“I love this,” Nyx says, once her voice returns to her. It is almost as soon as she stops panting, whimpering, lost in the throes of her climax. “We have to do this again!”

“We will, don’t worry,” you promise, but as your eyes linger on her, you find yourself overcome with desire. Your bladder may be empty, but you are far from finished with Nyx for the night. She kneels in a puddle of your piss, but you’re going to show her even more thrills before the night is up.

“I want you,” you mutter, and Nyx nods, hardly trusting herself to speak. She eases back up, onto the bed, already working herself into a position the two of you have been eager to try. She lets her weight sink onto her shoulders, pressing the rest of her body up, and you are quick to rush in for some added support. You hold onto her, lifting her ass up and into position. It doesn’t take that long, and you can tell she is straining a bit, but once she has lifted herself up and is stable, it’s easy for you to go ahead and line yourself up with her entrance. 

You lean in as you do, angling yourself as best as you can, until you finally feel as if you’re pressing in from a good angle. As you thrust into her, Nyx cries out, overwhelmed by your size. As always, she struggles to take you, but that is part of the thrill the two of you feel together. She is wet from all of your efforts, which does wonders when it comes to taking you. In no time, you’ve fallen into rhythm. You fuck her as hard as you can manage in this position, finally able to feel the intoxicating tightness of her cunt. She’s so perfect, gazing down at her piss-soaked body, seeing the come that still covers her, you know she is absolutely perfect. No other woman could compare to your Nyx, and you love having her all to yourself like this.

She is always willing to push herself, to try new things, and you’re so pleased that tonight seems to be a complete success. It was a fantasy you had held for some time, and finding that Nyx was so open to it was already quite the relief. But from the looks of it, she enjoyed this just as much as you did, which will make her even more likely to want to try this sort of thing again someday.

“Yes, just like that,” Nyx cries out, her voice cutting through the quiet that had descended over the two of you as you were lost in thought “I need this, I need you!”

“I need you too, Nyx,” you answer, keeping your pace steady and even. This position is just as good as you would have imagined, supporting her weight, thrusting into her as you lean over her. It’s easy for you to stare into her eyes, to watch as her face shifts. You know she is likely to get tired, with as much weight as she is supporting on those shoulders, each thrust adding to the strain placed upon her, but both of you are far too gone to worry much about that now. 

Nothing matters besides reaching the peak you are both striving for, though you are far closer than Nyx. She only just came, but her body is rapidly reacting to your movements now. She is crying out for you, pretty face twisted by her desire. Her mouth hangs open as each thrust slams into her, and your cock fills her again and again. She loves this, and you can tell that much at a glance.    
She is slowly breaking down, and you can only hope to last long enough to satisfy her. It’s hard, given the sight you were blessed with only moments ago. Your lovely little Nyx, knelt down before you as you piss on her… it was a sight you’ll be replaying in your mind for weeks to come, though you’re hoping to be doing this again even sooner than that. Nyx is so perfect, and you can’t believe you’re this lucky.

You cling to this, holding on to her and supporting her as you fuck her, eager to last long enough to get her off as well. The harder you try, however, the more you realize that might just be impossible. You have quite the head start on her, no matter how hard you might try to cling to this, to cling to the edge you are so very close to. It is only a matter of time before her lovely body proves to be far too much for you.

Your grip on her tightens, as you struggle against the inevitable. You want to last just a bit longer, just a few more thrusts of this bliss, but you know it’s futile. You know you’re at your limit, and want to cover her lovely body even more. Knowing how close you are, you pull out of her, leaving her gasping out for more. With your cock freed, you grind in against her, rubbing against her cunt before you finally reach your peak. You shift a bit, aiming as best as you can given the position. It is enough to have your seed splattering onto her as you come, covering her body in even more of your come as she gasps out in surprise.   
In the end, the warmth of your come covering her is enough to push Nyx over the edge one last time, leaving her crying out beneath you as you do your best to cling to her and support her even in the midst of your climax. By the time you’re spent, you are both left panting, desperately trying to recover. Once you’ve eased her back down onto her back, you climb into bed with her, eager to hold the woman you love so much.

“That was incredible,” Nyx says, nuzzling in against you. You wrap your arms around her, pulling her in close.

“You’re always incredible,” you answer, earning a laugh from her.

“You know how to flatter a girl,” Nyx says, and you can’t wait to do all of this again, and to try more new things with her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
